


The dangers of watching Disney movies

by 0positiv



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: just something silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: Why one should not watch disney movies with a girl who knows you can do magic...





	

It all started out innocently enough. I'd lost a bet with Abigail and she made me join her in a Disney movie marathon - in the tech cave of course because it's got the better tv. I was actually enjoying myself until Abby pointed at the screen where a surprisingly scantily dressed white girl was shooting snow from her hands. 

"Can you do that? "

I'd shrugged and replied: "No, at least not yet. Seems like one could manage with like a second or third order _forma_...something involving _aqua_ , _impello_ and whatever is Latin for cold."

Abby put on a thoughtful expression which should have clued me in that there was trouble in our future. 

"Can your boss do it? "

Given that Nightingale could take out tanks and rip apart buildings without breaking a sweat I bet he could. 

"We are not going to ask my boss if he's a Disney Princess. "

"Queen."

"What?"

"Elsa's a Queen. Did you even pay attention to the movie? "

"I am especially not asking my boss if he's a Queen. "

It all dissolved into laughter for a bit after that. When we'd finally caught our breath Abby wanted to know if there weren't any spell books in the library that we could check. 

I was getting a bit too curious about it myself at that point so we paused the movie on a disturbing scene involving green furry gnomes and raced each other to the library. 

Half an hour and some furious flicking through the Latin dictionary later we had found out that yes,  there was a spell for creating snow and yes, it was a second level _forma_ involving _impello_ ,   _aqua_ and _frigus_ as a modifier. 

I know Nightingale frowns upon experimentation but by that point both me and Abby (I swear i can hear him correcting my grammar in my head and that's just plain creepy) were too excited and way too curious to stop so off to the lab we went. 

Another hour later, well,  let's just say throwing water around leads to a lot of flooding and freezing in unfortunate places leads to exploding pipes. 

"Only you can manage to blow up water", Nightingale said dryly as he watched me struggle to turn off the main water line. "But I doubt that was your _actual_ intention? "

I finally managed it and the impromptu fountain in the lab stopped. 

I scratched my head a bit sheepishly. "Sorry,  sir, for flooding the lab. Good thing there is a drain in the floor. We'll clean it all up and I'll somehow replace that pipe. Can't be too hard. .."

I would just have to check Wiki How on some plumbing tricks...

"I shall be looking forward to watching you try. Now will either of you tell me what you were trying to accomplish? " Nightingale let his gaze move from me to Abby who was very interested in her shoes all of a sudden. 

"I was trying to make snow, sir."

"And why were you trying to make snow? "

That led to a lengthy explanation and much eyebrow raising because of course Nightingale wasn't familiar with Disney movies. 

"So you decided trying out an unfamiliar _forma_ you've never seen preformed all on your own would be a good idea? Peter, what have I told you about experimenting?"

"It is only a second level forma and with elements I mostly know. I didn't think it would be too difficult."

Nightingale just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Why didn't you just ask me for help? You're my apprentice, helping you is my responsibility."

"Could you actually do it then,  sir? Make it snow in here? "

With a long suffering sigh and a stern _Pay  close attention to the correct forma at least_ Nightingale did just that. 

I don't think anyone can fault me for quietly humming _Let it go_. Abigail started giggling and I tried very hard not to join in while at the same time doing my best not to imagine Nightingale in a skin tight blue dress. 

My boss meanwhile looked like he was considering whether to sic his little raincloud spell on us for a day or ten. 


End file.
